


not what he expected

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, felix panics but in the end it's all okay, i think, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Coming to Jisung’s party was a mistake.Come on, dude, whined the said boy,it’s just gonna be a small gathering, nothing to worry about.Felix shouldn’t have believed him.





	not what he expected

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested a felix/chan drabble with the sententences:
> 
> 1\. "Please, don't leave."  
>  2\. "I almost lost you."  
>  18\. "I need you to pretend we're dating..."
> 
> so here it is c:  
>  i didn't want to make it as angsty as the sentences make it seem, but eh, there's still a little bit of angst, bc our poor boi felix panics hfkasjh

Coming to Jisung’s party was a mistake.

_Come on, dude_ , whined the said boy, _it’s just gonna be a small gathering, nothing to worry about._

Felix shouldn’t have believed him. He shouldn’t have come here at all. The party was full of way older people than him, as music blasted through the walls, to the point of him being worried about going deaf. The mass of bodies, obviously drunk, danced to the beat, or more like they tried to, as it didn’t really work as great as they seemed to think. Felix scrunched his nose in disgust at the sight. The whole thing just made him feel uncomfortable. 

And the worst thing was, in the sea of people he didn’t know, he just saw a face he recognized too well. 

The person that broke up with him just a month ago, saying something about him being just a little too clingy, making Felix isolate in his own room for a whole week. 

He grabbed the closest person by the collar, bringing them closer, before actually looking at them and stilling for a good few seconds. Oh God. This wasn’t just a random person from the party. This was his actual crush that he saw every Tuesday and Friday in his school. 

His name was Chris, but everyone here called him Chan, since they were both exchange students and some people found it hard to pronounce his name right. Though, Felix kept his English name, as the Korean one he just found really, really embarrassing. He didn’t mind being called some weird variation of his English name, as long as it wasn’t the other one. 

Before the older boy could say anything, Felix brought him even closer, staring up at him with pleading eyes. 

“I need you to pretend that we’re dating,” he murmured, and after a few seconds, that seemed like eternity to Felix, Chris nodded, even though the confusion didn’t disappear from his face. 

That was all that Felix needed before he crashed their lips together. He quickly followed it with a few gentler pecks, hoping that it was a good enough apology, and his heart stuttered when the older boy actually kissed him back, his right hand sneaking around his back and the other tangling into his hair, playing with his blonde locks. Felix hummed approvingly, pulling the older closer to himself, linking his fingers behind Chan’s neck. 

“Felix?” a familiar, way too familiar voice called out, and he reluctantly took a step back, looking at his ex. His cheeks got a little pinkish tint as he noticed that the older boy’s arm stayed on its place on his waist. 

“Oh, didn’t expect to see you there,” he replied, the bitterness in his voice much clearer than he’d like it to be. The newcomer cringed at his tone. 

“I know you aren’t exactly happy to see me, but… I realize that I made a mistake. It’s true. And I wanted to get back together, if you’d give me a second chance?” 

Felix stayed rooted into the spot, staring at his ex blankly. He wasn’t expecting this, and he felt something inside him telling him to accept the offer, the little part of him that still missed the sweet kisses they shared, their cuddling sessions that he was always reminded of by the lingering scent of his ex’s cologne on his blankets. 

But then he remembered how much the other hurt him, the things he said as they broke up, and he knew that he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t say yes, but telling people no was as hard as it always is. 

At least, in the end, he didn’t actually have to do it. 

“Didn’t you see us just now? It’s over for you, mate. You didn’t care for him well enough, so now I get to do it better,” replied Chris, pulling Felix a little closer by the waist, making the younger’s cheeks flush as his shoulder collided with the other’s chest. He glanced up at his face, but Chris wasn’t looking at him, his gaze locked on Felix’s ex, like he was challenging him to do something. 

And honestly, if you asked Felix now, he’d just say he didn’t have any idea what happened next. The only thing he knew was that his ex got pissed and tried to pull him away, grabbing his wrist aggressively, which just hurt a lot, and Felix felt his eyes tear up at the pain. 

So he just ran, as fast as he could, through the sea of the people, as he felt panic rise up in his chest, and he just wanted to get out, get out of there and hide, his ex’s shout of _please, don’t leave_ still ringing in his ears, and he felt pathetic for running away, but he wouldn’t go back there anyway. 

That’s how he ended up in the bathroom, shuffling his feet anxiously as he stared at the floor, thinking about what happened just now. 

He really shouldn’t have come to this stupid party. 

“Oh, I almost lost you.” 

Chris’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked up at the chuckling boy, who walked up towards him, before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” he murmured, almost making Felix choke with the sincerity in his eyes, and the younger boy nodded, trying to hide the blush creeping on the back of his neck. 

“Thank you, you know, for covering for me, and speaking up,” he replied, his voice even deeper than usual because of how nervous he was, and he shot the other a thankful, barely visible smile. His heart was jumping out of his chest, and he gulped as he realized just how close their faces were by now. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” was what caused his breath to catch in his throat, and he averted his gaze shyly, but then he felt Chris cup his face with his hands, making him look the older in the eyes, that stared back at him with a teasing glint in them. 

“What do you mean?” 

Chris smiled at him softly, before shooting him a wink. 

“Maybe we should. Do it again, I mean. Without the pretending thing, though,” he explained, taking a step closer, as he gently put his lips on Felix’s own in a sweet peck. 


End file.
